O meu sonho acabou
by innesfilipa
Summary: Mas tenho, de uma vez por todas, que assumir que o meu sonho acabou. Amanhã, acordo e começo a mentalizar-me que a minha vida continua sem ele e que vai correr tudo bem.


Sabem que mais? O meu amor sempre foi o mesmo até hoje, nunca deixei de o amar, nem somente por um único segundo. Toda a minha vida ele foi o único para quem olhei, o único que desejei, o único que admirei, o único que amei. Mas agora? Agora ele foi-se e eu estou aqui, sentada, a escrever a nossa história, para quando envelhecer não correr o risco de o esquecer. Nunca se sabe, a velhice prega partidas nada agradáveis.

"_ _Sakura, Sakura! Chegou um menino novo, anda ver - pulava Ino alegremente."_

__ Estou a ir - disse sorrindo e correndo até ela. - Onde está ele?_

_Ino apontou para a entrada da escola com o seu dedo esguio e foi então que o meu olhar se cruzou com o dele e todo o meu mundo parou._

__ Sakura, estás a vê-lo? É aquele dos cabelos negros - mas não obteve resposta. - Sakura?_"

Sim, fiquei completamente estupefacta, boqueaberta encarando aquele que seria o único e grande amor da minha vida. Conseguem adivinhar quem era?

Ainda hoje não sou capaz de explicar o que senti quando o vi pela primeira vez.

_"Ino observou-me olhando o rapaz de cabelos negros, completamente alheia a tudo o que se passava à minha volta. Nessa altura eu estava num mundo completamente distinto, perdida nos olhos negros daquele desconhecido. Não era capaz de desviar o olhar, sentia que o meu mundo iria quebrar-se se deixasse de o fitar._

__ Sakura? - Insistiu Ino._

_A custo consegui desviar o olhar, e encarar a minha amiga que se encontrava com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto._

__ Desculpa, não sei o que se passou._

__ Estavas quase a babar-te a olhar para ele. Realmente ele é bonito, mas isso foi um exagero._

_Comecei a corar. Não imaginava as figuras que acabara de fazer enquanto encarava aquele estranho._

_Ino puxou-me por um braço e guiou-me por entre o aglomerado de gente até ao local onde ele se encontrava. Quando ela estacou estavamos praticamente frente a frente com ele e o meu coração palpitava tão alto que acreditei que todos o conseguiam ouvir._

__ És novo por aqui, não é verdade? - Questionou Ino. - Eu sou a Yamanaka Ino._

_O rapaz olhou-a friamente, mas não querendo faltar ao respeito respondeu-lhe:_

__ Sim, sou o Uchiha Sasuke. E tu, quem és? - Questionou-me._

_Pisquei os olhos com força para voltar à realidade, ele estava a falar comigo? COMIGO? Queria saber o meu nome! Meu deuuuuuuus._

__ Sou Ha-Haruno Sakura.. - Respondi corando logo de seguida_"

Confesso que nos primeiros tempos não foi fácil lidar com ele, talvez nunca o tenha sido. Sasuke era um rapaz dificil de entender e com quem era ainda mais dificil lidar. Repelia todos os que se aproximavam dele, era frio e indiferente. Mas de certo modo com o passar do tempo fui aprendendo a amar essa sua forma de ser.

"__ Sasuke, estou a falar contigo! Não me ignores - gritei-lhe, mas este não se voltou. - SASUKEEE!_

_Corri atrás dele e agarrei-o pelo braço, não ía deixá-lo fugir impune depois do que me fizera. Tinha vontade de lhe bater ali mesmo, no meio da rua._

__ Como é que foste capaz de me roubar a roupa e me deixar praticamente nua no meio da escola?_

__ Não sei do que estás a falar - respondeu voltando-se. - Preferia morrer a mexer na tua roupa fedorenta!_

_Fiz uma expressão contrariada._

__ Retira o que disseste e admite que foste tu!_

__ Não retiro o que disse, e não volto a repetir: NÃO FUI EU._

__ Eu sei que foste - gritei._

_Ele ficou realmente zangado com aquela acusação. Mas eu tinha quase a certeza de que tinha sido ele, só podia ter sido ele. Ele vivia para me infernizar._

__ Mas de qualquer modo, teve a sua piada! - Rematou com uma ponta de diversão na voz._

_E recomeçou a caminhar, livrando-se do aperto da minha mão sobre o seu braço._

_Fiquei especada a olhá-lo. "Teve a sua piada", como foi capaz de dizer isso? Fui completamente humilhada em frente à escola inteira._"

Mas claro, havia alturas em que era insuportável, principalmente entre os nossos 10-14 anos, vivia para me infernizar. Fazia-me passar vergonhas, era constantemente humilhada.. Mas por alguma razão, que nunca percebi, não conseguia deixar de amá-lo.

"__ Sasuke-kun - murmurei no seu ouvido._

_Ele abraçou-me com mais força, colando o seu corpo ao meu e fazendo com que estremecesse com o contacto._

_Por fim admitira que o amava e ele? Ele retribuira o sentimento, e agora estava ali, perdida nos seus braços, sem qualquer desejo de dali sair._

__ Amo-te Sakura._

_Olhei-o com os olhos marejados com lágrimas, era fabuloso ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. O seu sorriso abriu-se, para de seguida os seus lábios mergulharem sobre os meus num beijo profundo, intenso e doce._

_Quando tivemos de parar para recobrar fôlego percebi de que as lágrimas que à pouco bailavam nos meus olhos agora escorriam pela minha face, sentia uma felicidade tão grande ocupar o meu coração que temi que este explodisse (a sério, temi mesmo)._

__ Porque choras, Sakura?_

__ Nunca na minha vida pensei ouvir-te dizer isso - murmurei._

_Sorri por detrás das lágrimas. Aquela era a verdade, nunca pensara que Sasuke me dissesse tal coisa._

__ Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te, amo-te - murmurou repetidas vezes ao meu ouvido. - Também nunca pensei que chegasse o dia em que pudesse finalmente dizê-lo."_

Acreditam que ele me amava? Não consigo nem descrever metade da felicidade que se apoderou de mim quando o ouvi dizer-me pela primeira vez "Amo-te Sakura.", foi uma sensação tão inexplicavel. Mudou completamente o meu mundo com somente duas palavras, mas claro, houve alturas em que discutimos bastante e dissemos o que não queriamos, alturas em que nos arrependemos de certas atitudes:

_" _ Quem é ela, Sasuke?_

__ Não estejas já a fazer filmes na tua cabeça, Sakura! Hoje não estou com disposição para isso._

_Levantei a mão e bofeteei-o na cara. Como podia ele dizer-me que estava a fazer filmes quando eu o vira com os meus próprios olhos com outra mulher._

_Sasuke olhou-me com os olhos cheios de raiva e rosnou, literalmente._

__ O que pensas que estás a fazer? NUNCA MAIS ME FAÇAS ISSO, SE NÃO.. - Ameaçou._

__ Se não o quê? Deixas-me? Talvez o devesses fazer agora!_

_As palavras iam saindo da minha boca, uma atrás da outra, sem que as conseguisse controlar. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas naquele momento só o queria magoar tanto quanto ele me havia magoado a mim._

__ Se é isso que queres - gritou, batendo com a porta atrás de si ao sair de casa._

_Deixei-me cair no sofá e chorei. Não queria que ele fosse embora, como iria viver sem ele? Não podia ter ido, não podia._

__ SASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE - gritei para o vazio._

_Quando horas mais tarde acordei sono onde tinha caído, Sasuke encontrava-se sentado a meu lado, acariciando-me os cabelos._

__ Sasuke? - Murmurei com as lágrimas a regressar aos meus olhos. - Óh Sasuke, desculpa. Fui tão idiota!_

_Atirei-me nos seus braços, chorando baba e ranho. Ele não me julgou, abraçou-me fortemente e sussurrou palavras de conforto._

__ Devias confiar em mim Sakura, não era o que estavas a pensar._

__ Quem é ela?_

_Ele limpou as lágrimas que molhavam o meu rosto e sorriu._

__ É uma amiga, eu queria fazer-te uma surpresa, e ela estava somente a ajudar-me.. Mas quando tu nos viste e começaste a pensar coisas, pensei que tinha ido tudo por água abaixo._

_Entre soluços consegui dizer:_

__ Sur-surpresa?_

_Ele levou a mão ao bolso do casaco e tirou uma pequena caixa preta e estendeu-ma. Não, aquilo não podia ser o que eu estava a pensar. Olhei-o com os olhos muito abertos._

__ Abre - sussurrou._

_Levantei a tampa da pequena caixa e lá dentro reluzia um anel com um diamante (Um diamante verdadeiro. Conseguem imaginar?). O meu coração começou a bater a 1000km/h nesse momento._

__ Sakura, queres casar comigo?_

__ Óhhh Sasuke-kun, claro que quero. Sim, sim, sim. Mil vezes sim - sorri por entre as lágrimas que haviam voltado a escorrer pela minha face._

_Ele pegou no anel e colocou-me no dedo anelar._

_Não podia acreditar estava noiva. NOIVA! E do Sasuke Uchiha, o homem mais cobiçado da região!_"

Meu deus, meu deus. Este foi sem dúvida um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, não consigo evitar chorar ao recordar-me, se pudesse viveria esse momento dia após dia, isso vos garanto.

"_Sasuke deitou-me suavemente sobre a cama e começou a beijar-me. O peso do seu corpo estava sobre o meu, mas naquele momento não o sentia realmente. As minhas mãos puxavam-no mais para mim, garantindo que ele não saía dali. O beijo foi-se intensificando, o clima estava mais quente. Eu sabia bem como iria acabar._

_Tirou a sua camisola enquanto eu desapertava os botões da minha camisa, demasiado frustrada com o tempão que isso estava a levar. Ele arrancou-me a camisa (Sim, arrancou mesmo. Fiquei com uma das minhas camisolas preferidas arruinada nessa noite), e os seus lábios desceram até ao meu peito enquanto me arrancava o sutian e deixava os meus seios firmes à sua disposição._

_Sentia como a sua língua roçava nos meus mamilos rosados, o que me causava um arrepio na espinha._

__ Sasuke-kun - gemi._

_Ele olhou-me com um sorriso matreiro e desceu até às minhas calças, desapertando-as. Senti o meu corpo ferver devido ao seu toque tão perto do meu sexo._

_Algum tempo de pois já ambos nos encontravamos completamente nus, senti as suas mãos afastarem as minhas pernas, mas eu já não estava em mim, estava louca com o desejo de o ter dentro de mim._

_No momento em que senti a sua erecção penetrar-me, gritei de prazer._

__ Sasuuuuuuuke - não consegui evitar gemer o seu nome quando me vim._"

Obviamente houve vezes em que o sexo foi mais selvagem, mais intenso e mais prazeroso. Mas esta foi a nossa primeira vez e senti que por isso devia ser esta a ser narrada. Ele conseguia levar-me ao céu de um modo que nunca julguei ser possivel!

"_Coloquei o meu vestido branco. Estava a apenas algumas horas do grande momento da minha vida, o nervosismo era tanto que era insuportável._

__ Uma coisa nova, confere - sorri olhando o vestido que caía elegantemente sobre o meu corpo._

_O cabeleireiro fizera um trabalho excelente com o meu cabelo rosa, uma vez na vida estava apresentável._

__ Mãããããe - gritei. - Preciso de uma coisa velha!_

_Poucos minutos depois a minha mãe apareceu com uns brincos que tinham sido da minha avó e que esta lhe deixara, e que pelos visto agora passariam para mim._

_Ela colocou-os nas minhas orelhas, com o olhar cheio de orgulho._

__ Uma coisa velha, confere._

__ Falta-te uma coisa emprestada e uma coisa azul - murmurou a minha mãe._

__ Já me esquecia - corri até à minha mala e tirei de lá uma pulseira de prata com o nome Sasuke gravado. - O Sasuke emprestou-ma, não é linda?_

_A minha mãe concordou, sorrindo._

__ Uma coisa emprestada, confere - disse colocando a pulseira no braço._

_E foi nesse momento que comecei a desesperar. Onde é que eu ía agora arranjar algo azul? ONDE?_

__ Mãããããããããããe - gritei embora ela estivesse mesmo do meu lado. - Onde vou arranjar algo azul?_

_Ela retirou o colar que usava desde sempre, um colar com uma pequena safira encrustado, e estendeu-mo. Mas não o podia aceitar, tinha sido o pai a dar-lho e ela estimava-o tanto quanto a sua vida ou a minnha._

__ Não posso aceitar mãe. Tu gostas tanto desse colar, foi o pai que to deu!_

__ Mas gosto mais de ti, e quero que tenhas um casamento feliz.. E sei que o teu pai ía gostar que tu o usasses hoje!_

_As lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos, mas não podia chorar, se não ía esborratar a maquilhagem toda. A minha mãe colocou-mo e abraçou-me._

__ Uma coisa azul, confere - murmurei abraçando-a com toda a minha força. - Obrigada mãe!_

_O tempo a partir daí correu muito rápido e quase sem dar conta já era hora do casamento._"

E ali estava eu, perdida nos meus pensamentos a caminho do grande momento da minha vida. A minutos de me tornar a Sr. Sakura Uchiha.

"_Quando o carro parou na frente da igreja, a música começou a tocar, era a minha deixa para entrar._

_Como o meu pai já falecera (coisa que acho que já deu para perceber), foi o Naruto, um grande amigo meu de quem ainda não falei, que me levou ao altar._

__ É agora Sakura, força! - Murmurou ele, sorrindo, com a sua habitual boa disposição._

_Coloquei a minha mão no seu braço e entrei na igreja. Todos os olhares se voltaram para nós, mas o meu estava pousado sobre Sasuke, nunca na vida o vira tão bonito, juro que nesse momento tive uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas controlei-me._

_Quando chegamos ao altar Naruto entregou-me a Sasuke e foi-se colocar no seu lugar de padrinho ao lado de Ino._

_Depois de meia hora de bla bla do padre, veio finalmente a parte por que tanto ansiei:_

__ Viestes aqui para celebrar o vosso Matrimónio. É de vossa livre vontade e de todo o coração que pretendeis fazê-lo? - Questionou o padre._

__ Sim - murmuramos, cada um na sua vez._

__ Vós que seguis o caminho do Matrimónio, estais decididos amar-vos e respeita-vos ao longo de toda a vossa vida?_

__ Sim - murmuramos, novamente cada um na sua vez._

__ Estais dispostos a receber amorosamente os filhos como dom de Deus e a educá-los segundo a lei de Cristo e da Sua Igreja?_

__ Sim._

__ Uma vez que é vosso propósito contrair o santo Matrimónio, uni as mãos direitas e manifestai o vosso consentimento na presença de Deus e da sua Igreja._

_Voltamo-nos um para o outro e sorrimos._

__ Eu, Sasuke recebo-te como minha esposa, a ti, Sakura e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida._

__ Eu, Sakura recebo-te como meu esposo, a ti, Sasuke e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida._

_Senti o meu coração pular do peito quando proferi estas palavras, estava a segundos de ser a mulher de Sasuke._

__ Abençoe o Senhor estas alianças, que ides entregar um ao outro como sinal de amor e de fidelidade - disse o padre._

__ AMÉN! - Murmurou toda a igreja._

_Sasuke pegou numa das alianças que Kushina, filha de Naruto e Hinata lhes trouxera, e ao colocá-la no meu dedo proferiu:_

__ Sakura, recebe esta aliança, como sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade._

__ Sasuke, recebe esta aliança, como sinal do meu amor e da minha fidelidade - murmurei ao colocar a outra aliança no dedo de Sasuke._

__ Em nome do pai, do filho e do espirito santo, declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva!_

_Os lábios de Sasuke encontraram os meus e suavemente beijou-me_"

Foi o melhor momento da minha vida, relembro-o como se tivesse sido ontem, cada pequeno detalhe, cada traço do rosto de Sasuke ainda está bem vivo dentro da minha mente. Deixem-me agora falar-vos um pouco do que aconteceu com os meus amigos, visto que tenho escrito somente sobre mim e sobre o Sasuke.

A Ino, lembram-se dela? Fugiu com o Sai quando tinha 17 anos (embora eu sempre tivesse pensado que ela gostasse do Gaara). Voltou apenas para ser madrinha do meu casamento. O Naruto, de quem ainda não falei, foi um grande amigo meu, que sempre me apoiou quando precisei, um amigo que nunca me julgou.. ele casou com a Hinata, uma rapariga muito timida com quem andei no liceu e têm uma filha, Kushina, o nome é em homenagem à mãe do Naruto. A Tenten neste momento é viuva, o Neji (que era primo da Hinata) morreu num acidente de viatura, acho que ela nunca recuperou por completo. E por fim, a Temari, querem que vos diga? Está casada com o Shikamaru e já deu quase a volta ao mundo.

Tenho muitas saudades de todos e espero sinceramente um dia voltar a reencontrá-los! Agora voltando à minha história:

"__ Sasuke? - chamei._

_Espreitou à porta da cozinha, com um avental muito fofo vestido, o que me dava sempre uma imensa vontade de rir._

__ Não vais acreditar - disse pulando até ele e abraçando-o._

__ Que se passa?_

_Mordi o lábio com um ar matreiro e pisquei-lhe o olho._

__ Não sei se te digo!_

_Ele riu e abraçou-me mais fortemente._

__ Não me vais fazer isso - riu. - O que se passou?_

__ Óhh, estou tão feliz que nem consigo manter isto cá dentro.._

_O meu sorriso cresceu ainda mais e as lágrimas inundaram os meus olhos, levei os meus lábios aos dele num beijo breve._

__ ESTOU GRÁVIDA SASUKE. GRÁVIDA!_

__ O quê?_

__ Sim, Sasuke. Estou grávida, grávida, grávida, grávida - cantarolei._

_Ele beijou-me fortemente e senti como as lágrimas dele (Foi das poucas vezes em que o vi chorar) me molhavam a face._

__ Que maravilhoso Sakura. Estou tão feliz!_"

O Sasuke foi o melhor pai do mundo, mesmo que o nosso filho (Ou filha, não vou divulgar já), ainda estivesse na minha barriga ele já o amava incondicionalmente, e satisfazia-me TODOS (Com ênfase no todos) os desejos. E como é óbvio, a minha barriga foi crescendo e crescendo até que:

"__ Oh meu deus, Sakura - murmurava Sasuke nervoso, agarrando a minha mão enquanto era levada para a sala de partos. - É agora, é agora!_

_Não compreendo porque razão os homens ficam mais nervosos do que as mulheres nestas situações, não é normal._

__ Bem, abra as pernas e faça força - disse o médico quando já nos encontravamos na sala de partos com tudo a postos._

__ Ahhhhhhh - gritava ao tentar fazer força para empurrar o ser que tinha dentro de mim para fora._

__ Força Sakura, faz força - guinchava Sasuke._

_E estive naquilo durante cerca de meia hora, já estava quase sem forças quando o médico conseguiu tirar aquele ser lindo e cheio de sangue de dentro de mim._

_Olhei para Sasuke que chorava baba e ranho, e chorei também. Ele veio até mim e beijou-me._

__ Obrigada - murmurei._

__ Foste tão forte meu amor. O nosso pequeno anjo já está aqui connosco._

_Pouco tempo depois trouxeram-nos o nosso bebé já limpo e aconchegado numa mantinha._

__ É um menino - murmurei ao pegar-lhe. - Como lhe vamos chamar, Sasuke?_

__ Não sei se estás de acordo, mas gostava de lhe chamar Itachi. Gostava que tal como a filha do Naruto, o nosso fosse uma espécie de homenagem ao meu irmão, sabes o quanto o amava._

_Sorri, se Sasuke queria assim, assim seria._

__ Então Itachi será - e beijei a testa do meu pequeno anjo._"

Acho que nunca na minha vida vi Sasuke chorar tanto como nesse dia, e não seria exagero dizer que ele foi o melhor pai que este mundo já viu, ensinou tudo ao Itachi. Ensinou-o a andar de bicicleta, a nadar, a escrever, a ler (Muito antes de este ir para a escola). Brincava com ele, levava-o a passear até todos os locais onde este queria ir. Ensinou-o a cozinhar, quando este teve idade.. O Itachi foi sem dúvida a pessoa de quem o Sasuke mais se orgulhou em toda a sua vida, ele é uma pessoa como há poucas, sabe fazer de tudo, é amável, estudioso, desportista, fiel. Um homem de sonho, diria.

"__ Mãe? O pai não me atende o telemóvel, estou preocupado!_

__ Realmente está a demorar demasiado. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Fui-me sentar junto a Itachi e liguei a Sasuke, mas de todas as vezes ía parar ao voicemail._

__ Secalhar ficou sem bateria, não penses muito nisso - disse procurando tentar convencer-me a mim também. - Vou fazer o jantar, meu anjo._

__ Queres ajuda, mãe? - Perguntou sorrindo._

__ Pode ser._

_Fomos os dois para a cozinha. O tempo ía passando e não havia sinal de Sasuke, ele nunca se demorava tanto!_

__ Acho que é melhor ligar à polícia.. - Ía dizer Itachi, quando foi interrompido pela campainha._

__ Deve ser ele - disse._

_Mas quando abri a porta não era Sasuke quem estava do outro lado, mas sim dois polícias, Kakashi e Kurenai._

__ Boa noite, é Uchiha Sakura? - Questionou a mulher._

__ Sou sim - disse a medo. - Passou-se alguma coisa?_

_Itachi veio colocar-se atrás de mim, pousando a sua mão no meu ombro._

__ Temos uma notícia para lhe dar. Secalhar é melhor sentar-se - retorquiu o homem._

_Sentei-me no sofá com Itachi ao meu lado, os dois policias entraram e fecharam a porta atrás de si, plantando-se na nossa frente._

__ Vai dizer-nos o que aconteceu? - Interrogou Itachi já impaciente._

__ O seu marido, Uchiha Sasuke teve um acidente de viatura e foi parar ao hospital, o seu estado é critico e teme-se que não consiga sobreviver._

__ O quê? - As lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos e desatei a chorar num pranto._

_Agarrei-me ao meu filho que também chorava. O que é que eles estavam a dizer? O meu Sasuke ía morrer?_

__ Em que hospital é que ele está?_

__ Se quiser podemos levá-los lá - murmurou a mulher._

_Levantei-me rapidamente e abri a porta da rua._

__ Estão à espera de quê? - Perguntei furiosa._

_Entramos no carro patrulha atrás deles, a viagem foi longa de mais para os meus nervos já em frangalhos, mal o carro estacionou à entrada do hospital corri para a recepção._

__ Em que quarto está o paciente Uchiha Sasuke, que teve um acidente de viação?_

__ No 4º andar, quarto 248 - murmurou a mulher da recepção._

_Corri para o elevador com Itachi sempre atrás de mim, quando o elevador parou no 4º andar corremos até ao quarto 248 e entramos de rompante. Sasuke estava deitado na cama, todo enfaixado e ligado a várias máquinas._

__ Óh meu deus Sasuke - murmurei levando as mãos à boca._

__ Pai! - Gritou Itachi, correndo até à cama._

_Ajoelhou-se e agarrou na mão de Sasuke que se esforçava por abrir os olhos._

__ I-Itachi? - A sua voz estava por um fio, era quase inaudivel._

__ Sim pai, sou eu. A mãe também aqui está._

_Fui colocar-me ao lado de Itachi, segurando juntamente com ele, a mão de Sasuke._

__ Desculpem.. vão ter de ser fortes!_

__ Não fales como se já tivesses morrido - exigi com a fúria a tomar a minha voz._

_As lágrimas simplesmente não paravam de correr, e eu sentia que o mundo estava a cair todo sobre as minhas costas._

__ Itachi, és o meu maior orgulho. Nunca deixes de ser quem és, sê tudo o que eu te ensinei e NUNCA abandones a tua mãe._

__ Nunca - murmurou Itachi lavado em lágrimas._

__ E Sakura?_

__ Sim, Sasuke? Por favor, não te esforces.._

__ Amo-te desde o primeiro dia em que te vi, nunca deixei de te amar. Lamento que o tenhamos confessado tão tarde, obrigada por todos os orgulhos que me deste, principalmente o Itachi, obrigada pela felicidade que trouxeste à minha vida. E desculpa por todas as coisas que te disse sem pensar, vais ter de ser forte como sempre foste, e terás de tomar conta do nosso anjo sozinha.._

__ Óhh Sasuke, amo-te!_

__ Eu também te amo pai - murmurou Itachi._

_Sasuke conseguiu sorrir, e nesse momento as máquinas começaram a apitar e a partir daí foi uma confusão tão tremenda que nem consigo explicar._"

Custa-me imenso falar deste episódio da minha vida, nunca nada me custou tanto, foi como se me tivessem arrancado o coração do peito. Sinto um vazio enorme, e por muito que tente preenche-lo com o amor que sinto pelo meu filho e de Sasuke, nunca é o suficiente.. Sei que um dia vou voltar a reencontrá-lo, mas a dor é tanta..

**_Mas tenho, de uma vez por todas, que assumir que o meu sonho acabou. Amanhã, acordo e começo a mentalizar-me que a minha vida continua sem ele e que vai correr tudo bem. Mas, hoje, só quero dormir, esquecer a dor e limpar o coração. Isto não é viver e eu tenho que continuar viva, inventar uma vontade que não tenho e obedecer-lhe cegamente. Talvez nem seja assim tão difícil. Quando se continua vivo depois de morrer, é fácil ser-se obediente._**

* * *

><p>Espero que gostem, foi um colapso de imaginação, o que é raro acontecer e tive de escrever. Procurei escrever as coisas mais importantes que se passaram na vida dela.<p>

Espero que gostem, quero reviews ;). Beijinhos!


End file.
